


somewhere between day and night

by themysticalsong



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a long while since Trenzalore- he has regenerated- the words still ring in his ears, every letter reminding him of the hollowness in his hearts. The hearts his River is buried with. The hearts she died to save, he thinks bitterly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere between day and night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I wrote this as a part of unanniversary celebrations on Tumblr. Finally decided to put it up here. My first drfic- hope you'll like it. :)

 

 

 

_Goodbye, Sweetie._

 

It’s been a long while since Trenzalore- he has regenerated- the words still ring in his ears, every letter reminding him of the hollowness in his hearts. The hearts his River is buried with.  _The hearts she died to save_ , he thinks bitterly. 

 

He looks at himself in the mirror.  _Positively ancient_. At some levels, it feels wrong. He had imagined dying with the face that belonged to River.  _Her Doctor._  But this- a stranger peering at him through the mirror? He wonders if River had ever known this face. Doubtful. He refuses to think of New York, but her slap was still fresh in his mind, and enough to tell him that so far as River was concerned his last face was- well, his  _last_ face.

 

He softly traces his fingers along the imaginary marks left by River’s slaps and pretends that the tear that slides down his cheek is simply water.

 

TARDIS suddenly groans and lurches sideways, and he knows his ship is trying its best to distract him from his pain, but sometimes, it just seems impossible. Oh, he never forgets. He has loved and lost before, but he had never loved anyone the way he loved River. She had emblazoned her name, her touch on every fibre of his being. His hearts were with her in the data core. But sometimes, in haze of another deadly adventure, his pain is shoved into the furthest corners of his mind, everything focused on saving the lives of others.

 

He had dropped Clara and Danny earlier on Earth for their date and was now all alone. 

 

_Date._

 

He smiles sadly before getting up to check what is up with his ship. the scanner isn’t working and he vaguely wonders how River managed to get it to work.  _Bloody favouritism._

 

TARDIS makes a sound that feels like its laughing on him. Smiling reluctantly, he moves across the console room and pulls open the doors.

 

_No._

 

No no no. This can’t be. His ship, his stars can’t be that cruel to him. He moves to shut the doors, but his ship has different plans. Almost throwing him out, the TARDIS shuts the doors in his face, forcing him to face the situation at hands. He tightly closes his eyes, hoping against hope that it will all turnout to be a bad hallucination. There is no mistaking the ancient building and the sign on its gateways.

 

_Luna University._

 

Taking a deep breath, he forces himself to move ahead. One step in front of other, and he somehow finds himself in front of a familiar classroom. He smiles at the memories of the disrupted lectures. Memories of a younger River teasing him when he had subbed for one of her professors; memories of an older River smirking at him as she proceeded to make the most boring topics a practical lesson in seduction. For now, he just satisfies himself by taking a peek in the class. If he remembers correctly, it was time for River’s lecture.

 

He peeps in.

 

He doesn’t know what he had been expecting, but what he saw wasn’t it. Someone else was teaching the class. But then, he thinks, he should have expected that. His River was long dead. Of course someone else was there in his place. His ship has just attained a whole new level in torturing him. Shoulders slumped, hands shoved into pockets, he quickly makes his way out of the academic block.

 

For some reason he doesn’t want to go back to his ship. Not yet. He wanders aimlessly through the ground, kicks simulated pebbles about- anything really to ignore the dull ache in his chest. He picks up a pebble- well, a stone actually, and is about to throw it at a wall, when out of nowhere a guard appears behind him.

 

"Outsiders are prohibited from entering the campus without permission. You shall now be escorted to the headmaster’s office for further action."

 

_Headmaster’s Office?_  He is not some school boy that he is being sent to the headmaster because he had been naughty. Resisting the urge to sputter and ramble like his Eleventh self, the Doctor accompanies the guard to headmaster’s office.

 

The PA looks at him. More like assesses him, and then tells him to wait. “Headmistress will see you shortly.”

 

_Headmistress._ Well, at least they have progressed.

 

He waits for a bit, but there are certain habits from his last body that he has in this regeneration as well. He paces around imaptiently.  _Grumpily._ His mood, that had already been mellow, is on the verge of becoming foul. The PA probably senses that. She immediately escorts him to Headmistress’ room.

 

And asks him to wait. Again.

 

Headmistress is apparently in a meeting. No longer interested in knowing, Doctor starts looking for ways to escape. Surely the Tardis will let him in now. He is in the middle of contemplating the pros and cons of storming out when the door creaks open behind him and his hearts stop beating as a familiar voice greets him.

 

_"Hello Sweetie!"_

 

 

 


End file.
